Por Siempre
by Viico Black
Summary: las palabras de Edward se imprimieron en su mente “No estaba dispuesto a vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existieras”- Pues yo tampoco- dijo ella contestando a su recuerdo


Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos lentamente mientras observaba el macabro espectáculo. Todo lo que restaba del amor de su vida había sido depositado ahí en medio del claro en una urna de plata con su nombre grabado, alguien lo había puesto ahí como si quisiera burlarse de su dolor.

Quería gritar, llorar salir corriendo a donde fuese pero las piernas no le respondían, su boca estaba totalmente seca y el dolor se había apoderado de todo su ser. Sentía como se le oprimía el pecho y ya no podía sentir su corazón, se lo había llevado al momento de irse se llevo su corazón y cada gramo de cordura que le quedaba.

Todo eso era su culpa y lo sabía perfectamente si no hubiera actuado con tanta inmadurez, si hubiera esperado un poco, los dos estarían juntos felices y tal vez en ese mismo prado disfrutando de su amor como nunca más lo volverían a hacer. El solo recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y no fue taladro su pecho causándole un dolor profundo, intenso. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazo a la pequeña urna como si fuera el último recurso para no caer en ese mar de frías penas pero no lo logro, las imágenes aparecían en su mente y no las podía detener veía su rostro en todas sonriente, hermoso y las lagrimas volvieron a caer trazando un trayecto salado por sus mejillas.

-Edward! - grito expulsando todo el dolor que sentía como si expulsase todo su vida en el grito que desgarro su garganta y que posiblemente todo mundo en Forks escucho- Edward! - Volvió a gritar esperando una respuesta que, ella sabía, jamás llegaría y lo vio justo el recuerdo que necesitaba y las palabras de Edward se imprimieron en su mente "No estaba dispuesto a vivir en un mundo en el que tu no existieras"- Pues yo tampoco- dijo ella contestando a su recuerdo abrazando aun con fuerza la urna.

La felicidad iluminaba su cara "pronto te veré otra vez, estaré contigo" se paro rápidamente y corrió con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, el acantilado, fue la primera opción que encontró ya había saltado una vez y la habían salvado por muy poco pero esta vez no. Llego a su destino y con la urna aun en las manos se paro en el borde del acantilado sintiendo las gotas de lluvia mezclarse con las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos estaba a punto de aventarse, ya podía ver su rostro, su sonrisa.

-¿Bella? – una voz a sus espaldas la llamo reconocería esa voz en todos lados

- Largo – fue su contestación, no quería verlo ni a él ni a nadie

- Bella, no lo hagas

- Jacob aléjate

- No lo lograras estoy aquí te salvare

La frustración y el odio empezaron a reinar su cuerpo, lo sabia en cuanto escucho su voz lo supo el no la dejaría. Pensó que al estar los Cullen en Alaska nadie podría detenerla en sus planes pero se había olvidado de su amigo el hombre lobo.

-Jake, por favor – Volteo no había nadie atrás se rio de sí misma ahora oía la voz de Jacob también. Dio otro paso hacia el frente solo un poco de roca la separaba del vacío y salto.

La tristeza y desesperanza fueron sustituidas por la adrenalina, no había ni un atisbo de miedo en su interior. Caía tan rápido como las gotas de lluvia que compartían su trayecto hacia abajo. Poco le importaron los remolinos que se formaban en la superficie del agua y que seguro la sumergirían a lo más profundo salvándola de su desdicha.

El agua entro en sus fosas nasales en el momento en que su cara tubo contacto con la superficie, esta vez no lucho, no intento salir solo se mantenía abrazada a la urna mientras las olas se disputaban su cuerpo estampándola contra las rocas. Era una horrorosa sensación el agua rasgaba su garganta pero ella estaba decidida no iba a luchar. Alice había dejado la urna en medio del claro y se había ido dejándola ahí sola con su dolor. Edward había muerto a manos de los Vulturis intentando reunirse con ella en la eternidad de sus muertes ahora le tocaba a ella el sacrificio.

El dolor aumentaba conforme el agua la empujaba hacia las rocas aplastándola y fue en ese momento cuando sintió como se perdía en la inconsciencia cuando vio su cara tan perfecta con sus ojos verdes brillando para ella, tal como lo recordaba, el extendió su mano hacia ella y ella la acepto noto que ya no tenía la urna en sus manos pero no le importo. Al fin el estaba frente a ella abrazándola en medio del claro, el agua también se había ido al igual que el dolor que había sido plenamente sustituido por paz y tranquilidad junto a él.

-Te amo- dijo Edward – y así será por siempre, nuestras almas juntas por toda la eternidad- tomo su rostro entre sus manos deposito un beso en sus labios, era cálido y sus ojos ya no eran de ese dorado caracteristico del vampiro si no que ahora eran verdes como habia dicho Edward que eran antes de su transformacion eso lo comprobaba estaban muertos. Ella sonrio y le devolvio el beso aun mas intensamente

- Estaremos juntos por siempre- dijo ella cerrando los ojos

La gran lapida de mármol blanco se alzaba imponente sobre las demás en el viejo panteón de Forks y sobre ella descansaban unas estatuas de dos jóvenes abrazados su altura era solo sobrepasada por un árbol que se encontraba a su lado y les proporcionaba sombra en los escasos días soleados. Los nombres en las lapidas señalaban que esas eran las ultimas moradas de Edward y Bella Cullen y un epitafio en la parte baja de la piedra rezaba el verso que fue su condena "_Los placeres violentos terminan en forma violenta y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte. Del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso fugaz"_


End file.
